Changed
by omgitschaeji
Summary: Mikan disappears without saying a word, then she suddenly returns 5 years later but completely changed...how will Natsume help her bring back her smile?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! my second fanfic! hope you enjoy!**

**commets and critques appreciated please review!**

Mikan looked around and shoved the items that laid on the ground into her suitcase

Mikan looked around and shoved the items that laid on the ground into her suitcase.

"You ready Mikan?"

She turned around, nodding her head to Narumi Sensei. "Almost"

He nodded, "Quickly finish up"

Having one last look around her room, she clicked her suitcase shut and stood up, "I'm ready."

* * *

Before……

Mikan was snoozing peacefully, waiting for a fresh new day to start off with at Gakuen Alice.

Her alarm clock went off as she quickly smashed the top with her hand. She got up stretching

And yawning. _That Natsume better not peek at my panties today!_ Mikan growled as she sat up.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and out popped…Narumi sensei!

Mikan was shocked and surprised, "N-Narumi sensei! What brings you here?"

He looked at her blankly, "quickly Mikan, we don't have time! Pack your things!"

Mikan blinked, "my things?"

Narumi sensei stepped into her room, behind him trailed two pairs of matching suitcases as he

shut the door.

Mikan starred wide eyed, "Sensei…what are those for?"

"I don't have time to explain, we're leaving now. Get as much things as you can to fit in this

suitcase" he said as he laid open an empty suitcase.

Mikan stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Narumi turned around, "Hurry Mikan! NOW!"

She moved quickly, "Hai!" this was the first time she heard Narumi sensei yell at her.

* * *

Present….

It was cold. The moment she stepped outside, she wished for a thicker jacket from her suitcase,

but she knew that she couldn't, especially since they were running.

"This way Mikan" he lead the way as she trailed behind him quietly like a mouse.

Soon, they were running so fast and for so long that her strides became uneven as she slowed

Down. Narumi turned around, realizing that their distance became farther and farther apart.

Quickly running back, he grabbed Mikan's suitcase and her right arm as he jolted forward.

"I'm really sorry Mikan, we just don't have time to rest"

Mikan looked up and nodded, "mm" she said, not being able to say anything else due to the fact

That she was out of breathe, cold, hungry (had no breakfast), and confused.

Then she looked ahead and saw a perfect figure of an enormous gate that she once entered. The

Entrance to Gakuen Alice. She starred bewildered as the gate began to grow slowly when she

approached it. A swing of memories flew through her mind as she remembered the first class she

ever had at this school. "Jump up that way over the gate, I'll be right behind you."

Mikan didn't realize that they stopped and was now standing face to face with the gate. She

blinked and quickly climbed up the gate, not risking the chances to get yelled at again.

Suddenly, a guard on post turned around in shock, "stop right there! You're not allowed to exit Gakuen Alice!"

He ran towards the gate, I was on the other side now but the problem was Narumi sensei and our suitcases.

Narumi sensei turned around in panic, "Here I go!" he jumped up in the air, grabbing the

suitcases in one hand as if they were grocery bags.

"Kya!" Mikan jumped to the side as Narumi sensei nearly jumped on her. The guard shook in

horror, with one last looked Narumi sensei grabbed Mikan and began to run again.

They escaped, out of site. Mikan began to wonder how her friends would react, _Hotaru, Ruka-__pyon, Natsume…_

**That was the end of chapter one! sorry its a bit short XP (i have a problem of making chapters too short)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! please review!**

5 years later… (Mikan is now 15 years old)

Mikan looked out the window, everything zipped past us with a blur. They were getting closer and closer now. She looked forward again and gripped tightly onto her bag.

_I hate this place…_

_Stupid people…_

Mikan growled and waited for the arrival. The driver cautiously looked into the rearview mirror and quickly turned back to the road. He seemed to be frightened of Mikan. Mikan rolled her eyes, _people now a days…_

Her face was completely blank when she stepped out of the car. The driver scurried towards the trunk and got out her suitcase.

"Don't touch my things you fool!" Mikan grabbed her suitcase out of the driver's hand. Shooting an icy glare before walking off into her old school, Gakuen Alice.

When she first entered the high school section of Gakuen Alice, a man that looked middle-aged, politely greeted her as he led the way.

"You will be starting classes tomorrow and this will be your new room" he smiled broadly to see a blank face in front of him.

He hesitated, "well if you have any questions I will be at the bottom of the building…do you need any help?"

Mikan sharply turned her head to face his which made him jump. _Tch, scared of a high school girl at such an age?_

"No thank you, you may leave now"

She looked around her room once the man was gone. _Not bad…I'll live with it…_

Gathering her things to once side she plopped onto her queen sized bed. Memories began to flash into her head,

"_Mikan! Run! Runaway!"_

"_N-narumi sensei! NO I can't leave you!" tears began to streak down her cheeks._

"_You mu-" a loud gun shot was heard. Everything was dead silent. Mikan turned around to see Narumi sensei's body, covered with blood…_

Mikan awoke, panting with fear and sweat. She checked her alarm clock 7:00, she took a deep breathe, _that worthless dream again…_

She got up and climbed into the shower, she was starting class today but instead of being excited, she was angry. The last people she wanted to see right now were her friends from Gakuen Alice.

When she came out of the shower, she checked her clock again. 7:20, class starts in 10 minutes. _But then who cares? What if I'm late? Nothing that bad would happen right?_

Mikan shrugged and began to slow her pace down even more. By the time she was completely ready it was 7:40. The familiar scent of classrooms began to fill the air as she entered the main building. Class 1-B…

She stopped in front of an old door, inhaling she opened the door as it creaked.

"Will someone please read-" the whole class turned around to see who opened the door. Mikan starred blankly at them and walked slowly inside. _Step step step…_

Everyone cautiously watched as she made her way to the middle of the front chalkboard.

The teacher put down her book, "well Sakura-san, you're late. And on your first day too what a shame" she shook her head back and forth.

Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes.

The teacher looked back to the classroom, "attention! Everyone say hello! We have a new classmate! This is Sakura Mikan, please treat her nicely!"

Immediately, murmurs began to break out. Mikan looked around the room at the curious eyes that followed her every step, she spotted some of her old friends too, like Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, and lastly the crimson eyes that starred at her…Natsume.

**OOOK started off well, i hope this chapter was longer than the first...heh**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

This is chaper 3! sorry it took a while, i was camping XP

* * *

She was shocked, but immediately stared back without hesitation

She was shocked, but immediately stared back without hesitation. They were starring at each other for so long, that the class began to wonder what they were doing. Natsume turned away.

Mikan smirked, _Nice try Natsume, you'll never beat me…_

"Well than Sakura-san! Please sit next to Haine-kun over there" the teacher said, pointing her stick to an empty chair that was across from Natsume.

Mikan walked at sat silently at her seat. Some eyes began to curiously watch, as if she would do some kind of magic trick.

One brave girl raised his hand, "yes nana?" The teacher asked.

"What is Sakura-san's Alice?"

Then, the whole class turned around to look.

Mikan glared at the girl, sending her to look away. "I have nullification, anymore questions?" she asked, bringing shivering spines down everyone's' backs. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the book she was reading. That was when she noticed the feeling that someone was starring at her. She looked around and quickly turned around, Natsume was reading his manga.

_Strange…I swear that guy was starring at me…_

Mikan began to listen to the boring lecture again when she felt that someone was starring at her again. She turned around and saw Natsume reading his manga. She frowned, but now she was bored, these lectures were always about the same crap and she didn't even come here to learn, she came for revenge.

_I'll go outside…nothing to do here anyways…_

Mikan stood up, she began walking towards the door when the teacher stopped her, "now where do you think you're going young lady?

The whole class looked at her as if to say, _serves you right_

She looked away from the glare her teacher gave her, "fresh air, that's all.."

"fresh air in the middle of a lecture?"

Now Mikan was angry, what right did the teacher have to treat her like this?

"yeah so? Do you have a problem with it?"

The teacher looked taken back, "this is your first day of class, you were tardy AND you want to skip lecture?! Sakura Mikan I will see you after class for after school detention, and if you don't come, prepare for worse punishment" with this, the teacher walked back to her desk satisfied.

"you watch and see if I come" Mikan whispered to herself.

Right when the teacher looked away, Mikan opened the door and ran out. An angry voice began to yell her name as she raced past the school building and up a sakura tree. She hated life, she hated every waking moment of it, and once she got her revenge, she too was going to revenge on herself. It was spring now, and the sakura trees were in full bloom. Mikan climbed up onto a sturdy branch and laid there, closing her eyes as the petals brushed past her.

"How surprising, you sure put of a show today in class" a sudden voice woke her up, apparently she has been sleeping until class was over. Mikan looked down and saw those cold crimson eyes at her again. She glared, "leave me alone" she said, trying to sound a bit nicer than how she felt.

Natsume smirked, "don't you have detention? You still aren't very smart are you"

Mikan cursed under her breath, "this is none of your business, I haven't come back to this idiotic school to talk to an even more idiot like you, leave me ALONE!"

Natsume was shocked and he tried hard to hide it, Mikan closed her eyes and laid back onto the branch. Expecting Natsume to argue back she looked up when no one was speaking. She was alone again. A sharp pain stabbed her chest but she tried to ignore it and sleep on the branch again. She was alone, and she would always be…

* * *

**I didnt want to make it very long because i was tired...(sorry!) next chapter shall be of Natsume's point of view! (yay so excited!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW..sorry guys! i completely forgot about this site.... XP my bad..sorry for the long wait...**

* * *

The whole day passed by her as quickly as it came. 2 weeks has passed and her classmates gradually got use to Mikan's icy personality even though rumors and gossip were still spread around her.

*CLUNK* everyone stopped scribbling and looked up at the door, there stood Mikan all smirking as if to show of that she was late again. She casually walked up to her seat and sat down. Hain-kun jumped, but Mikan pretended that she didn't notice. Even the teacher got use to her being late everyday, she even stopped punishing her for doing so. Hotaru looked back with an empty expression. Mikan tried to give her the most coldest glare she could manage, she was taken abake when she noticed Hotaru's still face, not even a sign that she was scared. But Mikan's pride did not stop her from furiously glarring back, _why isn't she scared ?! its already been 10 minutes, why doesn't she just give up ?!_

This time, Mikan began to feel uncomfortable and awkward. So instead of starring back, (knowing that Hotaru also has a stuborn personality) she turned her eyes towards the teacher, acting as if she forgot that she was having a starring contest with Hotaru. The thing that bugged Mikan most was whe Hotaru _smirked_,

_how dare she ! does she think she's brave enough to smirk at __**me ?**_ Mikan began to feel hot headed when she noticed the side stares of Natsume and Ruka-kun, she immediatly knew that the three of them were planning something, _we'll see after class then_ she smirked.

* * *

After class Ruka-kun quickly came up to Mikan. _Here it comes_ she thought.

« s-Sakura-chan ? » he asked shyly. Mikan laughed inwardly, _thats how people should act around me, scared._

« What is it Ruka-kun ? » she looked at him in a way that said, _i know what you three are planning._

Ruka looked away, « umm...c-can you come outside for a minute ? j-just for a minute...really....i swear ! »

Mikan rolled her eyes, « i guess, why not ? Since Ruka-kun is asking » she smiled at him as he cautiously smiled back.

_You'll see who you're messing with..._ she thought.

* * *

As predicted, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru were all waiting for her in the courtyard.

« What is it ? » she asked.

Ruka stood behind Natsume-kun. _Pathetic._

« What going on. » Natsume answered flattly.

Mikan lauged, « what's going on ? thats a nice way to greet a friend, nothing. » she said.

_Two can play that game Natsume._

« Okay. » He said, and the three of them walked away.

Mikan stood confused, _were they leaving ? just after such a question ?_

Mikan's chest began to hurt, she didnt like it, none of it. _Isn't it better for everyone to hate me ... ?_

* * *

Ok...i ended the chapter with her feeling confused....hehe


End file.
